earth2308fandomcom-20200214-history
Standard Vehicles
Standard vehicles are the most common vehicles in Sol, and consist mainly of cars, trucks, turbocopters, Surface-to-Air Vehicles (SAVs) and military vehicles like APCs and tanks. All standard vehicles have base Attributes which can be altered with modifications. Standard Vehicle Statistics There are several statistics presented on the standard vehicle table. When an upgrade modifies any statistic for a vehicle by dividing it, you always round down. They are follows: * Chassis (HP): The name of the base vehicle and the total HP of each of its armor facings. All facings always have the same amount of HP, and are written in parenthesis () after the name of the chassis. For example, Car (30). * Attributes: A vehicle's total base attributes when unmodified. Gives a value which can be distributed among DUR, ENG and AGI attributes, along with their maximum values. Maximum values are written afterward in order (DUR/ENG/AGI) in parenthesis, for example, Attributes: 5 (3/3/2) means 5 points to spend, with 3 maximum Durability and Engine and 2 maximum Agility. Other attributes are only affected by upgrades, pilot's stats and on-board AI. * Armor: Unmodified armor value of a vehicle's armor facings. If the facings have different values, they will be written in order (FRONT/BACK/LEFT/RIGHT/TOP/BOTTOM). For instance, a tank's base armor is: 11/9/10/10/9/9. * Top Speed: The vehicle's base top speed in an atmosphere, without modifications. Increased by 25mph per point of ENG. Written as: Speed. * Power: The vehicle's maximum Power, which is used to activate certain upgrades. Increased by 1 per point of ENG. If a vehicle runs out of Power, it can not move. Power recharges at a rate of ENG/round as long as the vehicle's engine is turned on. Vehicles with an ENG of 0 do not recharge their power on their own. * Vehicle Size: Determines the number and size of upgrades a vehicle can receive. Each upgrade has a Mass value, and vehicles can only have a number of upgrades with a combined Mass value equal to the vehicle's Size. * Cost: The price of the base vehicle in credits. * Hardpoints/Crew: Number and type of hardpoints on the base vehicle chassis, and maximum crew occupancy. Check the Vehicle Weapons page for information regarding hardpoints and weapons. Uses the abbreviations L, M and H for Light, Medium and Heavy respectively. Spinal mounts (S mounts) are rare on Standard Vehicles, and only seen on specialized variants. Fuel Cars, Trucks, IFVs, Tanks, Turbocopters and all variants thereof require fuel in order to function. Fuel tanks can hold an amount of fuel units equal to twice the vehicle's Size, and will consume an amount of fuel equal to the vehicle's ENG score for each hour it is in use, with one exception: vehicles with an ENG score of 0 consume 1 unit of fuel per hour. SAVs and SAUVs use electrically powered propulsion. Their fuel is only used to generate Power, not propulsion, and they consume Power instead of fuel units. Accordingly, they use ENG fuel per day instead of per hour. Cars, Trucks, IFVs, Tanks, Turbocopters and all variants thereof can be modified to use electrical engines. When they are, they function the same way as SAVs and SAUVs and add their Size to their maximum Power. List of Standard Vehicles Cars A car is an enclosed vehicle with wheels propelled by either an electric motor or an internal combustion engine. By far the most common vehicle in the solar system, the humble car has been getting humans from place to place for centuries. Trucks A truck is a large, heavy motor vehicle used for transporting goods, materials, or troops. The standard truck has a 3-seat cabin with a long, open cargo bay behind it, while semi-trailer trucks use a hitch to attach to and transport large shipping containers. Like Cars, Trucks roll on wheels and are propelled by either a motor or internal combustion engine. Trucks have been in use for hundreds of years and are easily the second most common vehicle in Sol. SAVs A Surface-to-Air Vehicle, or SAV, is an enclosed vehicle similar to a car that is propelled by gravity repulsor pads rather than internal engine and designed to float or fly rather than roll along the ground on wheels. SAVs are a relatively recent technology and many times more expensive than cars or trucks, so tend to be owned primarily by the wealthy. While SAVs do not require the Piloting skill to drive, they are still much harder to operate than a car or truck and impose a 1 die penalty to all piloting related rolls on the untrained. IFVs An Infantry Fighting Vehicle, or IFV, is an armored military ground transport with tracks propelled by either a motor or an internal combustion engine. IFVs have a great deal of open space inside for crew and equipment, and many are built to double as heavy infantry support platforms, or even mobile command centers. IFVs are a staple of infantry warfare that have been in use since they supplanted Armored Personnel Carriers (APCs) in the late 20th Century. All IFVs automatically have the LRSS and IFF upgrades at no cost to Size. Tanks A tank is a heavily armed and armored military fighting vehicle with tracks propelled by either a motor or an internal combustion engine, often several. Tanks have very little open space inside, as they are optimized to carry a great deal of weapons and electronic equipment. Tanks have extremely thick and dense armor compared to most things, even Spaceships, though their top and back armor facings are usually much weaker than the front. Tanks have been in use since the very early 20th Century, when they debuted in the first World War. Though they are not as widely used as IFVs, tanks still fill an important niche in modern warfare. All Tanks automatically have the LRSS and IFF upgrades at no cost to Size. Turbocopters A turbocopter is a combination of a turbojet and a gyrocopter, using enclosed propellers to provide vertical thrust and powerful jet engines for horizontal thrust. Turbocopters come in many different shapes and sizes, used for everything from traffic surveillance to large-scale commercial transport in the civilian world. In the military realm, Turbocopters act as heavy gunships or dropships. Turbocopters have long since replaced both helicopters and jet aircraft in the 22nd century, able to fulfill both roles better than their predecessors. Turbocopters are not Spaceships and can not enter or leave an atmosphere under their own power, but they do come with internal oxygen supplies that last for a number of hours equal to their Mass. This is useful in some space operations on small, airless worlds and space stations, but they must have a mothership to return to or risk running out of air. Turbocopters require the Piloting skill to drive. Standard Vehicle Modifications Standard Vehicle Modifications use the same table as the vehicles themselves, with a few contextual differences. * Chassis: Describes which chassis can receive the upgrade. * Statistics: Any statistics that the upgrade alters. Can be anything from attributes to raw stats, such as additional Perception or Speed. + or - symbols indicate altered stats. When written without, the stats override the original instead. Written as: Stats. * Power: The amount of power consumed by the upgrade. If an upgrade consumes power over a period of time, it will be written as power/time. For example, an upgrade that uses 1 power every minute would have its power written as "1/min." Certain upgrades will instead affect maximum Power while they are activated. This will be indicated with a + or - symbol. If an upgrade has no affect on power, it will be indicated with a / symbol. * Mass: The amount of Mass that the upgrade takes up. Used to determine how many modifications and upgrades a vehicle can receive. If the upgrade increases or decreases a vehicle's size, it will be indicated with a + or - symbol behind the Mass value. If an upgrade has no affect on mass, it will be indicated with a / symbol. * Cost: The price of the modification in credits. Some upgrades cost a fraction of the base chassis, which will be indicated with: 1/X. For example, a Cost of 1/2 would be half the cost of the base chassis, and purchasing an upgrade with a cost of 1/2 would cost 4,250c for cars, 6,000c for trucks, 412,500c for Turbocopters, and so on. Chassis variant prices override the cost of the original chassis, rather than add to it. * Description: Written description of the upgrade and any special rules it might follow.. List of Standard Vehicle Modifications Armor Upgrades Engine Upgrades Chassis Variants Chassis Mounts Example Vehicle Stats The following table shows you how it is recommended to keep track of your standard vehicle or vehicles. It has the following sections: * Chassis: Self-explanatory. * Power: The current and maximum power available to the vehicle. * Speed: The vehicle's top speed, after applying any modifiers. * Fuel: The vehicle's current and maximum fuel levels. * Size: The amount of the vehicle's Size that is being used for upgrades, as well as its actual size. Written as: Used Size/Total Size. * Modifications: Lists chassis modifications such as vehicle armor and EMP hardening. * Upgrades: Lists engine upgrades such as tuning or miniaturized engines. * Mounts: Lists mounts attached to the vehicle. * Weapons: Weapons mounted on the vehicle's hardpoints, if any. Weapons do not use any available size, as hardpoints already take up the space. A weapon's current and total ammunition are written next to it in parenthesis. Ammunition that is loaded into a weapon does not use up a vehicle's Size. The amount of Power used when activating the weapon is written in brackets. Weapons that use 0 power are not connected to a fire control system and must be fired manually by a gunner. * Storage: Lists the items stored in the vehicle, including ammunition. The quantity of an item is listed after it in parenthesis if the vehicle is carrying more than one. Vehicles have a Carrying Capacity equal to their maximum crew occupancy multiplied by five. Current and maximum capacity is written at the end of the list in brackets. * Hit Points | Armor: Lists each of the vehicle's armor facings, their current and maximum hit points, as well as their armor values.